The Integrative Oncology Research Training Program at MSKCC aims to further high-quality scientific research in complementary therapies and botanicals among oncology professionals. We will train post- doctoral (MD and/or MD/PhD) fellows in complementary therapies translational and clinical research, including symptom control, with therapies such as acupuncture, as well as lab and clinical investigation of botanical agents. Trainees will attend clinical and research conferences and will receive multidisciplinary instruction in all facets of Integrative Oncology research: methodology; ethics; biostatistics; human subjects, complementary therapies and botanicals, etc. Four positions are requested, two for the first 3 years and two for the last 3, with one-year overlap during year 3 of this 5-year program. Trainees will have completed initial training in a medical or surgical discipline such as Internal Medicine, General Surgery, Medical Oncology or Family Practice. Selected trainees will be committed to the conduct of scientific research in complementary therapies or botanicals in oncology. They will be trained to use evidence to integrate useful complementary therapies into mainstream practice and research. A multidisciplinary faculty will mentor and enable rich experience in the study and application of these therapies. Preceptors include senior MSKCC investigators from the Integrative Medicine, Radiation Oncology, Medical Oncology, Surgical Oncology, Epidemiology and Biostatistics, Neurology, Pediatrics, Geriatrics, Radiology, and Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation Services. Research will include laboratory studies of botanicals as well as complementary modalities for the management of pain, hot flashes, fatigue and other symptoms in breast, lung, head and neck cancer and other patient groups. A core Clinical Research Methodology curriculum in clinical investigation, funded by an existing K-30 Award, will provide didactic teaching in the design and conduct of clinical trials. Our P50 Research Center for Botanical Immunomodulators provides a structure for laboratory and clinical botanicals research. Research Fellows will apply knowledge gained to the design, implementation and publication of studies in Integrative Oncology. This training program will help accepted fellows become independent investigators, expose mainstream oncology researchers to Integrative Oncology, and hopefully further this important field in general. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]